


The Stanford Stripper

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin, NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dean likes to give the attention, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sam likes the attention, Sammy is sexy, Sibling Incest, Stanford Era, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricked into trying out at a strip club on amateur night, Sam discovers that he's good at it and he likes it. He likes the attention. Dean slips away from the hunt to join his brother in Cali on a surprise birthday trip and finds out about his brother's "after school job".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stanford Stripper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmostSuperWhoFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSuperWhoFan/gifts).



> Oh man, what a labour of love. So Lopsided_whiskey_grin and I rp'ed this mother FOREVER ago and I have been dealing with some stuff and trying to edit it into shape. It's taken on a life of it's own here, but the original thoughts still stand. Love to SupernaturalMyster_306 for editing what she had the time to. Gifted to almostsuperwhofan cause she needs a smile, I think. I didn't make it easy. Any remaining mistakes are my own. And all tense-changes are mine and unintentional (it's my weakness).  
> Please, let us know what you think.

When Jess, Sarah and Katie said they were going to amateur night at a new club, Sam had foolishly thought it was about karaoke. How wrong he was. When they pulled into the parking lot and Sam finally caught a glimpse of the sign, “Men of Steel: All Male Revue” he at first refused to get out of the car.

Jess, that blonde devil, reminded him how much he hated working at the campus bookstore for minimum wage.  Katie and Sarah whined about how he never wanted to come out with them because he was always so broke.  Privately, he thought about the dwindling pile of hundreds locked away in his stuff and how he had already hustled as much pool as he dared for the year.

Head hanging low, hoping the list for dancers was all full up, and cursing his so-called friends, he got out of the cab and let them lead him inside, the damn vixens.

For all his reservations and self-doubt, he was a smash hit.  Admittedly, he had no rhythm and looked a bit like a big puppy on stage, all limbs with no coordination, but he had a nice smile, good skin, killer abs and, apparently, an ass like a ten year old boy. Which, he learned, was actually a good thing.  They offered him 500 for the night, plus the money that had been thrown on stage, and asked him to come back and audition the next day.

Jess guilted him into saying yes. He did amazingly well at the audition and they hired him on full time. It was hard to juggle work and classes, but his life was so much more improved with the introduction of that kind of money, and it became harder and harder for for him not to do it. But there was another reason too.

All his life, he’d been the little brother. The one that people looked past, over, through so that they could see Dean. He couldn’t blame them; Dean was beautiful to look at. He’d have to be blind not to notice that. Sam would've looked through himself too, just to get a glimpse of Dean. But there, on stage, he was the center of attention. He was the fan favorite. It was incredibly intoxicating to have all of those men and women looking at him, seeing him and wanting him.

It was the most potent aphrodisiac ever.  Sam was 19 and his libido was higher than ever, and sadly, the one person he’d like to share it with was unattainable and unavailable, and God only knew how many miles away.

\-------------------------------------------

A few weeks before Sam’s 20th birthday, Dean ditched his dad and made his way to Palo Alto to surprise his little brother. He hadn't missed one of Sammy’s birthdays yet and he didn't intend to start now.

It wasn't hard to track down Sam’s apartment, but it was empty when Dean got there. It was also a lot more lavishly decorated than he’d ever expect from a college kid. There was a flat screen tv, blu-ray player, satellite tv hookup, nice furniture. Dean was mildly perplexed as he tossed himself down on Sammy’s giant bed and kicked off his boots to relax.

His eyes searched around the room trying to feel out his little brother from what he saw and noticed the door to the closet was ajar; something about that set off Dean’s “older brother, gotta mess with stuff” alarm and he pushed himself up off the bed with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sauntering across the room and pursing his lips, Dean slowly opened the door the rest of the way. It let out a loud squeak and he glanced back over his shoulder as if Sam was going to walk in any second and throw a bitch fit like he used to when they were kids and he caught Dean going through his stuff.

He huffed out a quiet laugh and shook his head. Sammy was nowhere near good enough at sneaking around that he'd get the drop on Dean. Dean knew enough about his little brother to know that at least. He pulled out his flashlight with a roguish smile and scanned over inside of the closet to see what he might be able to mess with.

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his mouth fell slack open when he saw what the closet held. Guess he didn't know Sammy as well as he thought he did.

If he’d had to make an educated guess, he’d call them stripper clothes. Kinky costumes, clothes that were easily removed, and thongs. What looked like a hundred different men’s thongs in various colors and patterns. For the first time since he was a child, Dean felt a flush come over his face from embarrassment, and then, a flush of arousal as he pictured his Sammy wearing all this stuff.

And then again, as he pictured his Sammy wearing none of that stuff, just the big, dimpled smile that Dean remembered best.

He cleared his throat and began to look around the apartment a little bit more closely.  Stripping would certainly explain all of the expensive stuff that Sammy had, but could his little brother do that? Show off his body to random, faceless people? Dean doubted it a little bit. When he came across a flyer for a men’s revue “Men of Steel” with an address he shrugged mentally and pulled his boots back on.  If Sammy wasn’t there, at least he could enjoy a show.

When Dean finally made it into the show, the house was packed, there was so much noise it was almost overwhelming and he could certainly understand why.  There was a tall, muscled, sweaty, tanned fireman on the stage. The way he moved his hips and shook his ass made Dean’s mouth go dry and hundreds of bad pickup lines run through his head.

First and foremost was, “May I see your hose officer?”

The fireman had no shirt on, showing off the most incredible stomach and most defined oblique muscles that Dean had ever seen.  He was wearing heavy (but most assuredly tear away) faux fireman’s pants and a helmet that covered his entire face. Women were screaming as he hopped down off the stage to grind in one lucky audience member’s lap.  

Dean absently wished that he’d gotten there earlier.

The fireman hopped back up on the stage and the audience went quiet enough for Dean to recognize the song “Fire Woman” by the Cult. It was a terrible song to strip to and made Dean laugh, but only until the fireman took off his helmet to show floppy brown hair, a dimpled smile and pink cheeks that made his knees go weak.

The sexy fireman was Sammy.

Dean felt a flush rush over his chest and up his neck onto his cheeks and right to the tips of his ears. Baby boy had been working out, and how had he never noticed Sam’s amazing ass before? He’d been looking since long before he should have, how could he miss that spectacular ass? Dean froze, pink all over and mouth hanging open in the middle of the open floor; and Sam spotted him.

\----------------------------------------------

Normally, when his routine was over and the house lights came up, Sam kept his eyes focused on his feet; making eye contact with any of the horny customers could be dangerous. He’d heard enough horror stories. So, he was never sure why he lifted his eyes and looked into the crowd that time.

And saw Dean. Dean, clearly frozen with indecision and flushed with arousal. Even from the stage, even with all that space between them, Sam could see the clear bulge in Dean’s jeans and the desire to run in his eyes. Sam refused to give his brother the chance; he was going after the thing he’d wanted since puberty.

Dean gulped air into his lungs as he saw the sexy stripper version of his little brother and forbidden desire take long strides off the stage and into the crowd towards him.  Dean felt nearly inadequate as the gorgeous specimen that was his brother eat up the space between them until they were face to face, sharing the air they both needed to breathe. Dean felt his face flush further as he craned his neck back to look at Sammy in the eye.

Sam looked down at Dean, taking in the well known and beloved features that he’d missed so very much.  Up close, his brother was even more beautiful than he remembered and it was nearly unfair. He wanted to scoop Dean up into his arms and ravish him. He wanted to throw Dean down on one of the nearby tables and fuck him to mark his claim.

“Dean.” The reverent whisper slipped from between his lips without thought. All of the loneliness, yearning, and love that Sam had for his brother was poured into the whisper of the most important word in his life.

“Heya Sammy.” Dean smirked, trying to remember that this fine specimen was his little brother. His body was not for Dean to touch, lick, or desire. The thoughts running through Dean’s head could get him arrested, and quite possibly murdered by his father and Uncle Bobby, so he tried to rein them in.

Sam was not helping.  He stepped even closer, his bare, sweaty stomach actually up against Dean’s; Dean’s shirt soaking up the sheen of sweat and body oil on those lickable abs. The smile on his face was the one that Dean had always felt proprietary over; privately referring to it as “his” but the muscles and the look in Sam’s eyes and the damnable pink apples of his cheeks were making Dean weak.

Dean reached up to brush a lock of floppy, brown hair out of Sam’s face but stopped short when he remembered where they were. His hand fell back to his side as he saw all of the onlookers and felt the silence in the room. It went a long way to cooling his forbidden desire.

Unable to stop himself, Sam reached down and cupped Dean’s perfect ass in his large hands, pulling him up into his arms. Dean, thankfully, went with it, wrapping his legs around Sam’s hips and tucking his face into Sam’s sweaty neck. The crowd exploded.

“They eat this shit up. Probably make another 250, easy, if you just let me haul you backstage.” Sam explained, trying to keep the arousal out of his voice.  It was true, the crowd was already throwing even more money at them, but truly, having Dean in his arms like that was the biggest aphrodisiac Sam had ever felt and he’d say and do anything to keep his brother where he was.

Though, admittedly, he did wish there were less clothes in the way.

Dean was conflicted at best. He was turned on, more turned on than he could remember being in recent memory, and yet, the roles were so reversed from what he was used to. He used to carry his little Sammy around. Sammy was his baby brother. He looked up into Sammy’s hazel eyes and flushed face.

“Sammy?” It was a question, silent communication having been their thing for so long that neither really knew how to communicate aloud with the other.

“Yes Dean.” Yes, they were going to do this. Yes, Sam wanted it as much as Dean did. Yes, Dean could have whatever he wanted, as soon as they weren’t in a room full of horny housewives and college chicks throwing money at them. Yes was the answer to any of the questions that Dean could be asking.

Sam rolled his hips as he laboriously began to make his way through the tables towards the back room and the privacy of his changing room. He felt the puffs of Dean’s breath on the sweaty curls of hair behind his ear and the soft bumps of Dean’s plush lips on the rim of his ear. Sam groaned and juggled Dean in his arms.

“Please Dee.” he whined, not even really sure what he was whining for. He could feel Dean’s cock, a hot and hard line through Dean’s jeans on his sweaty, heaving stomach. he could feel the heavy thump of Dean’s boots on the backs of his thighs with each step. Just the weight of Dean in his arms was making his head swim.

Dean turned his head slightly and placed a kiss at the thumping pulse point right beneath Sam’s ear. “Yeah Sammy?” He asked, before curling the tip of his tongue around Sam’s earlobe and sucking it between his lips. He grunted when Sam slammed his back up against the wall, the door just a few short feet away.

Sam’s fingers curled into Dean’s cheeks, forcing him to focus on the bundle in his arms.  He shoved Dean into the wall, groaning loud enough for Dean to hear but no one else. Sam dipped his head down and scraped his teeth along the shell of Dean’s ear before breathing into it.

Pulling himself together for the short march into his dressing room, Sam adjusted his grip again, making sure to grope excessively and press his fingertips into the crease of Dean’s perfect ass, before hauling him off the wall and behind the backstage door. He blindly pressed his lips to Dean’s as he steered them to his dressing room and kicked the door shut behind them, turning to press Dean up against the now-closed door.

Dean’s whole body froze at the touch of Sam’s soft, pink lips to his own. His mind stalled out, thinking of all the reasons that they couldn’t; shouldn't. Then, as he was about to pull away, Sam let out the smallest whimper and Dean found his lips parting and his tongue snaking into Sam’s mouth before thought returned.

Sam felt like he was on fire. He sucked at Dean’s tongue, tasting Dean’s mouth the way that he’d wanted to since he was 13 and figured out what his dick was for.

Dean pulled his tongue back and took Sam’s bottom lip between his teeth, eyelids opening the smallest bit to get a glimpse of the pleasure on his brother’s face.  He rocked his hips, rubbing his cock on Sam’s exquisite stomach as he rubbed his ass along Sam’s cock.

“Please Dean, please.” Sam whined, as he rolled his hips to get more friction.

“What do you want, Baby Boy? Hmmm?” Dean husked, breathing onto Sam’s sweaty neck before covering the skin in open-mouthed kisses.

“Lemme fuck you Dee, lemme.” Sam knew that he sounded a bit like a whiny little brother but Dean always gave in to him when he sounded like that. He stepped backwards and let himself fall onto the couch behind him, Dean still in his arms.

“I gave you a show Dee, time for you to give me a show. Strip for me?” All of his whining gone, replaced with confidence; a deep, lustful want coming through in his voice as he pushed Dean off his lap and palmed his cock through the tearaway pants still clinging to his sweaty hips. Suddenly annoyed, he pulled them off, grunting as he felt the cool air brush across the sweaty skin of his thighs, spread wide so his brother could see the black thong encasing his cock.

Feeling foolish, clumsy and uncoordinated in a way he hadn’t since he was going through puberty, Dean pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it in the same direction as Sam’s pants.  He tried to be smooth, kicking off his heavy boots but the longer he spent in front of Sammy, the more his brain kicked in, reminding him all the reasons that they shouldn’t be doing this. Nervously, he put shaking hands on the zipper of his jeans and froze, unable to make himself go any further.

Sam saw the moment that his brother’s doubts kicked in, and immediately heaved himself off the couch to pull his brother into his arms again. He rubbed their chests together, as he leaned down and lipped at the whorls of Dean’s ear.

“So sexy Dean. Wanted you forever. Used to jerk off thinking about you in the next bed, coming over and teaching me all about sex. You ever been with a man before big brother, or am I gonna be your first?” Sam breathed into Dean’s hair as he coaxed Dean’s jeans off his hips to pool on the floor.

It was so quiet in the room he could hear the dry click of Dean’s throat as he swallowed and tried to answer.

“Just you sammy. Always you.” Dean whispered, closing his eyes and exposing his secret to the only person who deserved it. He felt emboldened by the full body shiver that ran through Sam’s perfect body at his words.

“Like that Sammy? All my experience and you are the one who’s gonna be the first to feel my tight ass? Only ever yours baby boy. You wanna be on top, huh? Or you want me to ride that fat cock of yours? It’s your show Sammy.” Dean felt some of his confidence come back now that they were touching again, enough that he backed Sam up to the couch and shoved him down, yanking off his boxers so his cock stood up and bounced right in front of Sam’s lips.

Sam couldn’t turn down that offer and leaned forward to wrap shiny pink lips around the head of Dean’s cock. Both men moaned as Sam curled his tongue under the head and sucked. Dean’s hands flew to Sam’s head, and he curled his fingers through Sam’s sweaty hair and scratched his nails across the sensitive scalp.

“If you don’t stop it’s all gonna be over baby boy. Don’t you want me to ride you?”

Sam pulled off with a wet slurp and flopped backwards into the couch cushions, pumping his hips up into empty air. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and tugged the naked man onto his lap, licking across the soft skin of his stomach.

“Can you reach the body oil on the table behind me?” Sam smeared into the skin of Dean’s chest.  He pulled back to watch the sexy play of muscles under Dean’s skin as he stretched to reach the bottle in question.

Dean pulled back, bottle in hand. His knees dug into the soft skin of Sam’s thighs where they were digging into the couch but Sam couldn’t care; in fact, he liked the bite of pain. He pressed his lips back to Dean’s, his new favorite place for his lips to be, as he plucked the bottle of oil from Dean’s nerveless fingers and coated the fingers on his right hand.

Dean felt Sam’s oil-coated fingers between the cheeks of his ass and pressed his hips forward to slide his cock on the sweaty lines of Sam’s hip. Sam’s lips were soft and plush and tasted masculine in the best ways.  He loved the feel of stubble burn beside his lips, and knew he could easily get addicted to it.

Dean breathed in sharply through his nose when he felt the first gentle push of Sam’s finger inside of him. He decided quickly that he liked the odd feeling and soon was pressing back for more of that nerve tingling feeling just as much as he humped his hips forward for friction on his cock.

“Dean, fuck, so tight. So soft on the inside. You ready to ride my cock? You wanna ride my cock big brother?” Sam whined into the skin behind Dean’s ear.  He bit his lips hard to stop himself from coming at just the thought of Dean bouncing on his cock.

“Yeah Sammy, I’m ready. C’mon, want your dick in me baby boy.”

Sam bucked so hard that Dean almost fell of his lap.  He grabbed a hold on his cock with the his oiled hand and guided the mushroomed head to Dean’s slightly loosened hole.  He leaned up for another kiss and whispered for Dean to open his eyes.

“Push down for me Dee.” It felt so good, even more warm, soft and tight than Sam had thought.

It hurt, burning, searing pain that shot right through to Dean’s core. He grit his teeth, opened his eyes to look at the euphoria and lust on Dean’s face and snarled, “Keep going. Don’t stop baby boy.”

Sam pressed his hips upward until his hips were pressed up against Dean’s cheeks. Then he froze, feeling the throb of Dean’s inner walls around him and the answering pulse in his own flesh.  He peeled his hand off Dean’s hip and dug his nails into his own thigh to stave off his orgasm. He’d waited too long, wanted for too long to go off like he did when he lost his virginity at 15.

Dean felt the throb of Sam in his ass and used it to relax himself. It felt good; he liked it.  He levered himself up onto his knees, to pull up and off Sam’s cock before he plunged back down. He built a rhythm quickly, his hands digging into the flesh of Sam’s muscular shoulders.  His dick bounced with each movement, the tip leaving trails of precome on Sam’s stomach.

“Wrap your hand around my cock baby. Just… c’mon. So close. Wanna come on you. Come all over you baby.” Dean whined and Sam complied, close enough himself that he couldn’t help but obey an order when issued by Dean. He’d been doing that longer than he could remember.

Sam wrapped one big hand around Dean’s cock, his thumb brushing over the head before rubbing at the glans underneath and Dean spurted sticky and warm over his stomach. He pressed Dean all the way down onto his cock to grind into his clenching body and let Dean’s orgasm pull his own out.

A few minutes passed, but Sam hadn’t fully caught his breath yet, when he heard a small, “What’s next? What now?” From his brother. Sam opened his eyes and gazed into Dean’s beautiful green ones, seeing all of the fear that lingered there. Fear and longing.

“Well, first we clean up and get some clothes. THen we collect our cash and I tell my boss I need a few days off. Then we head back to my apartment…” Sam trailed off, wanting to see if Dean liked his ‘plan’ before he went any further. The fear on Dean’s face was gone, lust and love remained.

“And I give you a private show while I try to teach you how to strip cause, man, that attempt you made? Just sad. Jerk.”

A laugh burst out from Dean’s kiss swollen lips and reverberated through his whole body, and it made Sam’s soft cock, still tucked up inside Dean, twitch.

“ Bitch.”

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
